1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a content providing system providing advertising content through a web browser and a content providing method of an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advertising content is typically provided through television, radio, and the like. However, with the advancement of electronic technologies, various electronic devices are developed and are widely distributed. For this reason, users are provided with advertising content by various methods. For example, advertising content appears in the form of a banner ad while a user surfs the web using a web browser.
In this case, information may be provided to the user. However, it is possible to provide a user-customized advertising content based on web surfing history of the user.
Since the web surfing history of the user is stored in an electronic device on which the user surfs the web, the web surfing history may be available only where the user connects to a web page through a corresponding electronic device. In the case where the same user uses a different electronic device, it may be difficult to utilize the web surfing history.